Chocolat chaud
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Un OS léger, sans prétention écrit à l'occasion d'un anniversaire. NaruSasu


**Chocolat chaud.**

**Bien le bonjour =)**

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais souhaiter un heureux anniversaire à Erza-chan (Sasuke-yume-Naruto) car c'est pour elle que j'ai écrit cet OS =) elle m'avait demandé un OS NaruSasu avec une ambiance « lovelove » (ce sera très lovelove du coup xD j'adore le lovelove, désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça), le couple GaaLee en fond et pas de souffrance psychologique pour les personnages (je me demande vraiment pour qui tu me prends Erza-chan xD). Elle m'avait demandé de faire un Naruto qui travaillerait dans un bar ou un restau et un Sasuke client habitué-mystérieux que personne connaît. Par rapport à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, j'ai pris quelques libertés (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas xD). Erza-chan est un auteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je conseille surtout ses OS « Correspondance », « Seize occasions d'être heureux » et «****Doll of hope and love, doll of pain and love**** » qui sont mes préférés. Mis à part le fait qu'Erza-chan fait partie de mes auteurs favoris, je l'apprécie aussi en tant que personne et que lectrice. Je te remercie sincèrement, Erza-chan, d'être toujours là pour suivre mes écrits et m'encourager dans mon travail, ça me fait très plaisir =) Je te souhaite plein plein de bonnes choses dans la vie :) et surtout, profite bien de cette journée car c'est la tienne. **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS pour Erza-chan, j'espère simplement qu'il te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue (si c'est le cas tu auras le droit de me flageller avec des orties) =) je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des OS aussi légers donc j'ai fait de mon mieux x) Je tesouhaite encore un très bon anniversaire Erza-chan =)**

* * *

_**Osaka, douze novembre. **_

Le temps était maussade en cet après-midi de novembre. Une pluie fine et légère tombait sur Osaka et un vent glacial faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Abrité sous l'auvent d'une supérette, un jeune homme attendait. Il attendait un miracle. Son miracle. Et tandis que quelques gouttes d'eau froide s'égaraient sur ses cheveux blonds, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là à attendre un garçon taciturne dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom et qui peut-être ne viendrait pas. Le corps tremblotant de froid et les joues rosies par le vent, Naruto Uzumaki maudit une fois de plus son idiotie.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment cette histoire avait commencée. La seule chose dont Naruto était sûr, c'était qu'il _l_'aimait. Il _l'_aimait énormément. Dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur _lui_, il fut subjugué par _sa_ beauté pure et naturelle. L'élégance de _ses_ gestes et la douceur de _ses_ sourires lui transpercèrent le cœur et pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit le sens du mot « coup de foudre ».

Cela faisait un mois déjà que sa vie gravitait autour de _lui_.

* * *

_**Osaka, un mois plus tôt…**_

-Lave les verres au lieu de rêvasser, fainéant.

En poussant un soupir las, Naruto se redressa péniblement et s'approcha de l'évier en traînant les pieds, nullement motivé à nettoyer les quelques dizaines de verres éparpillés sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, attrapa le liquide vaisselle, et commença son dur labeur sous les regards amusés de ses deux collègues. Une mine boudeuse se peignit sur son visage au grain de peau hâlé.

-Heureusement que vous pouvez pas procréer, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. J'imagine parfaitement un môme roux avec des sourcils hideux comme ceux de Lee.

Gaara étouffa un éclat de rire tandis que, faussement vexé, Lee lui assénait un coup de torchon humide sur le crâne.

-Tu te fous de ma poire mais il n'empêche que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé la place, boucles d'or ! rétorqua-t-il, sans moi tu serais encore en train de pointer au pôle emploi alors sois un peu reconnaissant !

Naruto laissa échapper un rictus moqueur mais ne releva pas. Lee et Gaara sortaient ensemble depuis cinq ans déjà et cela devait faire un peu plus de six mois qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans un coquet appartement du village de Chuo. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés au détour d'une rue, par un heureux hasard. Le tempérament énergique de Lee le poussait à courir une dizaine de kilomètres tous les deux jours, Ipod enfoncé dans les oreilles et esprit déconnecté du réel. Ce fut par un matin ensoleillé de printemps que Lee, éternel maladroit, percuta de plein fouet l'innocent Gaara qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rue. Le rouquin tomba à la renverse, fesses les premières, sur l'asphalte poussiéreux et une fraction de seconde plus tard, réceptionna Lee qui s'écroula sur lui. Le regard hébété et l'esprit chamboulé, il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de recouvrer leurs esprits. Puis, les joues marbrées de pourpre, Lee s'était empressé de se relever en bafouillant des excuses maladroites auxquelles Gaara répondit par un hochement de tête embarrassé. Les genoux ensanglantés de Lee –il courrait toujours en short- ainsi que son poignet cassé le conduisirent aux urgences. Soucieux, Gaara l'accompagna. La salle d'attente étant pleine à craquer, ils se posèrent dans un coin et apprirent à se connaître au fil des heures. Sans emploi à cette époque, Gaara fut embauché au _Fujiya_ grâce à Lee. Cinq ans plus tard, les voilà presque mariés et titillés par l'envie d'adopter un enfant.

Une rencontre hasardeuse au coin d'une rue qui se termina en un bonheur quotidien. Ces deux bougres avaient de la chance, contrairement à Naruto. L'amour ne faisait plus partie de sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Il avait pourtant essayé, de multiples façons, de retrouver ce sentiment enivrant. Du site de rencontres au speed-dating en passant par les bars gays, il avait vraiment tout essayé. Sans succès. Les hommes qu'il rencontrait ne recherchaient pas la même chose que lui et leur âge avoisinait souvent la quarantaine. Il n'avait rien contre les hommes mûrs mais entretenir une relation intime avec un type qui pourrait presque être son père lui paraissait étrange. Quant aux sites de rencontres, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait désactivé son compte. Blasé par les propos pervers des vieillards désespérés ou les blagues ridicules de filles qui, en voulant s'amuser entre copines, se faisaient passer pour un jeune homme à la virilité démesurée, Naruto avait abandonné. Son amour-propre en miettes, il s'était résigné à attendre car comme le lui répétait souvent Lee, l'amour surgit toujours au moment où on ne l'attend pas.

La petite clochette fixée à la porte d'entrée retentit, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années pénétra dans l'établissement. Le soleil avait fait rosir ses joues et mettait des reflets bleutés dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Comme un automate, il prit place autour d'une table. Celle située près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, là où on pouvait apercevoir des enfants occupés à nourrir les canards et des vieillards discuter à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Son corps entier fut alors traversé par une espèce de courant électrique, une chaleur nouvelle, un entrelacs d'angoisse et de fascination. Lorsque les perles onyx du bel inconnu s'ancrèrent dans les siennes, Naruto laissa tomber le verre qu'il tenait en main. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le carrelage beige et se brisa en mille. Gaara sursauta, brutalement tiré de ses rêveries, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Son regard ne parvenait plus à se décoller de cet homme à la peau lisse et opaline, cet homme qui le fixait avec une pointe de mépris. Au sein de sa poitrine, son cœur venait de battre le record de vitesse et sa respiration devint plus hachée.

Son esprit semblait vide. Seule la phrase de Lee faisait écho dans son crâne : _l'amour surgit toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. _

Armé d'une ramassette, Lee se précipita derrière le comptoir, le teint cramoisi. En jurant, il se baissa et commença à ramasser les morceaux de verre éparpillés aux pieds de Naruto. Ce dernier eut l'impression que mille poignards lui transpercèrent la poitrine lorsque l'objet de ses tourments détourna les yeux, visiblement agacé par tout ce remue-ménage. Une mine désolée sur le visage, Gaara s'empressa d'aller prendre sa commande. De là où il se trouvait, le blondinet ne pouvait entendre la voix de celui qui mettait son cerveau à l'envers mais la seule articulation de ses lèvres suffit à lui arracher un doux frisson.

-Dieu… existerait-il ? murmura Naruto d'un ton évasif.

Lee le foudroya du regard avant de se relever.

-Au lieu de parler tout seul, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer tes conneries ! gronda-t-il.

-Lee… je crois que Dieu existe réellement.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer avec une insulte cinglante mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. L'expression de rage imprimée sur ses traits venait tout juste de se métamorphoser en étonnement. Yeux perdus dans le vague et muscles tendus, Naruto semblait à mille lieues de la réalité. Inquiet, Lee passa une main devant le visage de son ami, espérant le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Sans succès. En soupirant, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, désespéré.

-Ce mec est vraiment cinglé, marmonna-t-il.

Gaara, occupé à préparer la boisson commandée par le bel inconnu, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sorti de sa stupeur, Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Lee, ignorant superbement les protestations du rouquin.

-Regarde ! s'exclama le blondinet avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi ? Je vois rien.

-Tes sourcils énormes t'obstruent la vue ou quoi ? Tu vois pas le Dieu grec qui vient de passer la porte du café ?!

Lee s'efforça d'ignorer la première partie de la phrase et se contenta de balayer la pièce du regard. Lorsque ses petits yeux bruns s'arrêtèrent sur le jeune homme installé près de la fenêtre, occupé à siroter tranquillement son chocolat chaud, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tu veux parler de ce type ? demanda-t-il en désignant ledit Dieu grec du menton.

-Tu… tu le connais ?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il est étudiant à l'université d'en face, il vient presque tous les jours après ses cours mais il ne parle à personne. On ne sait pas comment il s'appelle, il semble assez énigmatique en fait.

Enigmatique ? Il en avait tout l'air. Comme un automate, Naruto libéra Lee de son étreinte, attrapa un torchon humide, et d'un air innocent entreprit de nettoyer une table jouxtant celle du Dieu grec. A cette courte distance, Naruto prit soin de le détailler avec intérêt, les joues empourprées. Ses couleurs le submergèrent. Le noir charbon de ses cheveux, le teint opalin de son visage qui rappelait celui des pétales de roses blanches, l'onyx mystérieux de ses yeux, prunelles qui, égarées à travers la fenêtre, ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Ses mains aux ongles ovales, ses mains aux doigts fins et osseux… des mains conçues pour caresser une joue ou malmener tendrement les cheveux. Ses lèvres pleines, ourlées, quelque peu rendues humides par le chocolat chaud dans lequel elles trempaient avec plaisir, attiraient Naruto comme un aimant.

Le souffle court, Naruto ne parvenait plus à le quitter des yeux et si Gaara ne s'était pas approché pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille que cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il nettoyait une table parfaitement propre, il aurait certainement continué son activité. A contre cœur, il retourna derrière le comptoir, tétanisé. A son grand désespoir, l'étudiant mystérieux ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Il se contentait de siroter son chocolat chaud en silence. Puis il apostropha Gaara, un billet de mille yens entre les doigts, et demanda l'addition. Il salua courtoisement le rouquin, attrapa son sac à dos, et quitta l'établissement d'un pas leste, sans se retourner. Tel un malade mental échappé de l'asile, Naruto se rua sur la porte d'entrée. Nez et mains collés à la vitre, il le vit disparaître dans la foule, l'âme en vrac, insensible aux regards curieux posés sur lui.

Une chape de douleur lui tomba alors sur le cœur, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

OoOoO

Il s'écoula deux jours avant que Naruto ne le revoie. Vêtu d'un élégant perfecto noir et d'une écharpe rouge qui lui allait à ravir, le Dieu grec franchit le seuil du _Fujiya_. Le vent avait teinté ses joues d'une couleur pourpre et emmêlé ses cheveux noirs. Dans le froid d'octobre, sa beauté atteignait son apogée. Ce mardi soir-là, Naruto et Lee se trouvaient seuls derrière le comptoir. Cependant, si Gaara ne travaillait pas, il se trouvait installé sur un tabouret et sirotait un café crème tout en discutant avec Lee. Trop absorbé dans la conversation qu'il entretenait avec l'amour de sa vie, Lee ne daigna pas prendre la commande de l'Apollon aux cheveux noirs. Naruto fut donc contraint d'accomplir cette besogne pénible. La gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes, Naruto s'approcha de la table autour de laquelle il se trouvait assis, celle située près de la fenêtre. Il avançait d'un pas lent et incertain, le front perlé de sueur et le crâne martelé d'interrogations. Comment l'aborder ? Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas du genre timide ou délicat, loin de là, il n'hésitait pas à clamer haut et fort le fond de sa pensée, sans faire montre de la moindre diplomatie. Cependant, ce jeune homme à l'élégance naturelle le tétanisait littéralement. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il passerait pour un idiot de qualité premium.

Lorsqu'il se planta à côté de son client, Naruto eut l'impression qu'une lourde enclume lui tombait sur l'estomac. Quand le ténébreux leva les yeux vers lui, il en eut le souffle coupé. Ce regard expressif, ces iris onyx, cette lueur au fond des pupilles lui retournèrent le cœur. Si seulement le courage faisait partie de ses qualités, il balancerait immédiatement son calepin et, sans réfléchir, se pencherait pour embrasser ces lèvres fines et ourlées.

-Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude, déclara le brun.

Durant un bref instant, Naruto fut subjugué par la suavité de sa voix. Une voix pleine et mélodieuse, pourvue d'une pointe de douceur. Magnifique.

-Ceci ne figure pas sur la carte, répondit Naruto.

Les sourcils de l'étudiant se froncèrent légèrement tandis que sur le visage de Naruto s'arquait un sourire insolent. Pourquoi Diable avait-il rétorqué une chose aussi stupide ? Lui-même de ne le savait pas. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et à en croire l'air dubitatif peint sur les traits de son client, sa tentative d'humour venait de tomber à l'eau. Pas de chance.

-Un chocolat chaud, soupira le ténébreux.

-Pardon ?

-Je voudrais un chocolat chaud. Ceci ne figure pas sur la carte, peut-être ?

Naruto fut incapable de répondre, pris à son propre piège. Dans son dos, il pouvait aisément entendre les éclats de rire de Lee et Gaara mais ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant simplement de hocher la tête d'un air confus avant de tourner les talons. En serrant les dents, il s'efforça d'ignorer les railleries immatures de ses deux amis. Bien qu'il ne laissait échapper le moindre mot, ses lèvres pincées et ses joues cramoisies trahissaient sa grande frustration. D'un geste vif, il prépara la commande de l'étudiant taciturne tandis que, d'un revers de manche, Lee essuyait les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

-N'oublie pas d'ajouter la chantilly et le marshmallow pour le chocolat, rappela Gaara.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

-Ca va, je sais, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourtant, tu as oublié de le faire hier.

En poussant une quantité phénoménale de jurons, Naruto obtempéra. Un épais nuage de crème blanche recouvrait désormais le cacao fumant. Soigneusement, le blondinet déposa une cuillère, deux morceaux de sucre, et un marshmallow sur la soucoupe. Alors qu'il apporter la boisson à son demandeur, une idée effleura son esprit. Ses orbes cobalt se posèrent sur le paquet de marshmallows et brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Discrètement, il y plongea une main et en rajouta deux dans la soucoupe avant de se diriger vers l'étudiant taciturne. Chaque pas demandait un courage insoupçonnable pour être exécuté. Au fur et à mesure que se raccourcissait la distance qui les séparait, Naruto se sentait défaillir. Ses jambes étaient pareilles à du coton et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. En bafouillant un « s'il vous plaît » maladroit, il déposa la tasse face au ténébreux qui le remercia gentiment, le gratifiant même d'un discret sourire, et s'enfuit presque en courant.

Le blondinet regagna le comptoir, la mine contrite. Trois marshmallows ! Ridicule, immature, stupide, risible… aucun qualificatif ne lui paraissait assez fort pour décrire l'étendue de son idiotie. Etait-il naïf au point de croire que trois malheureuses sucreries allaient attirer l'attention du ténébreux au regard de braise ? Quelle blague ! Un soupir de désespoir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et, compulsivement, il commença à nettoyer les verres gisant sur le comptoir. Pour lui dont la beauté était un fait reconnu par tous, séduire n'avait jamais été un problème. Avant de partir en quête de la bonne personne, celle qui ferait battre son cœur et briller ses yeux, il passait la plupart de son temps dans les bars gays à la recherche d'un homme avec lequel passer la nuit. Pendant des années, les aventures d'un soir et les flirts passagers lui apportèrent une grande satisfaction. Puis arriva le jour où cela ne lui suffit plus, où il voulut aimer réellement et être aimé en retour. Aucun homme ne lui résistait d'habitude. Au contraire, ils lui mangeaient dans la main, insatiables et envoûtés par ses splendides yeux bleus. Nombreux furent ceux prêts à lui offrir leur cœur mais Naruto les rejeta les uns après les autres, sans le moindre scrupule, sans la moindre délicatesse. Aucun de ses amants n'était parvenu à toucher son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment il était possible de rester insensible aux caresses et aux baisers de ses précédents amants et d'imaginer son avenir avec un inconnu qui ne le voyait même pas. Illogique, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, il découvrait l'énorme différence existant entre conquérir une personne pour un soir et conquérir une personne pour… pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Pour la vie ? Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, bouleversé par les idées qui l'assaillaient. Perdu dans un flot de pensées dépourvues de sens, il ne remarqua pas l'objet de ses tourments qui le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes, un air étonné sur le visage.

Cela devait maintenant faire trois ans que Sasuke Uchiha, étudiant en économie, venait siroter un chocolat chaud après les cours, histoire de se détendre un peu. Trois ans qu'il s'installait à la même table et qu'il contemplait la rue sans vraiment la voir, trois ans qu'il apprenait par cœur les habitudes de Gaara et Lee, les deux autres serveurs, trois ans qu'il commandait un chocolat chaud, et trois ans qu'un seul marshmallow accompagnait le breuvage. Le _Fujiya_ aurait-il soudainement bouleversé ses habitudes ? Sourcils en circonflexe, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, intrigué. Deux tables plus loin, il aperçut une jeune femme occupée à tremper les lèvres dans le chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de demander. Seul un malheureux marshmallow reposait sagement sur la soucoupe en porcelaine. Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent à nouveau sur les trois marshmallows disposés sur sa propre soucoupe. Le nouveau serveur semblait empoté –plutôt du genre à oublier les marshmallows qu'à en rajouter- mais qui commettrait une erreur pareille ?

Après tout, peut-être qu'il l'avait fait exprès ?

Le crâne assaillit d'interrogations, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto. Derrière le comptoir, ce dernier se figea. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit subitement et ses oreilles ne perçurent plus rien du monde extérieur.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke le regardait.

Naruto plongea dans le noir de ses yeux et souhaita s'y noyer.

OoOoO

-Bordel il t'a laissé un pourboire ?! hurla Lee, j'y crois pas !

Naruto haussa les sourcils, stupéfait par l'intensité de sa réaction.

-Ben et alors ? J'avoue que deux cent yens de pourboire, c'est beaucoup mais…

-Nan, tu comprends pas ce que Lee essaie de dire, intervint Gaara.

Naruto soupira, dépité, et attendit la suite.

-Cet étudiant qui semble toujours de mauvais poil, reprit Lee, il ne laisse jamais de pourboire ! Jamais t'entends ?! Ca fait bientôt huit ans que je bosse ici comme un forcené et il ne m'a jamais laissé le moindre centime !

-A moi non plus, ajouta Gaara.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris. Ses yeux regardèrent les pièces de monnaie avec une tendresse nouvelle. Un peu sottement, il les porta à son nez, espérant y dénicher le parfum singulier de l'étudiant. Lee haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, tandis que Gaara le détaillait avec inquiétude, mais Naruto n'y prêta pas attention. Le parfum de Sasuke Uchiha comportait un mélange d'agrumes et d'épices, un arôme qui lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le humait. Dès qu'il lui apportait sa commande –un chocolat chaud- Naruto inspirait les effluves agréables émanant de son corps. Lorsque le thermomètre chutait brutalement et qu'un vent froid et âpre secouait Osaka, Sasuke débarquait toujours avec les joues légèrement rosies et les lèvres rendues brillantes par le baume dont elles étaient enduites. Dans ces moments-là, Naruto fondait littéralement et songeait que, décidément, le froid lui allait à ravir.

Le blondinet venait alors à s'interroger sur le goût de ses lèvres. Il les imaginait douces, gourmandes, et quelque peu sucrées. Des lèvres fines capables de distribuer des baisers uniques, à la saveur d'éternité, des lèvres qui pouvaient s'arquer en un sourire rayonnant, des lèvres qui détenaient une voix capable de lui mettre le cœur en vrac. Et ses yeux… mon Dieu, quels yeux. Des prunelles sombres, brillantes, parfois un peu moqueuses, des perles onyx à travers lesquelles il désirait exister. Des yeux qui finalement ne verraient plus que lui. Ses cheveux noirs, mal coiffés et souvent en bataille, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses cheveux noirs qu'il devinait doux au toucher. Le corps que dissimulaient ses vêtements, combien de fois Naruto n'en avait-il pas rêvé ? Il avait cessé de compter. Il imaginait un buste parfaitement sculpté, aux muscles fins et harmonieux, des jambes élancées et des bras puissants, une peau lisse et chaude sur laquelle il pourrait marquer son territoire à l'aide de ses lèvres. Un corps qu'il finirait par connaître par cœur. Un corps qu'il étreindrait dans le silence de la nuit, qu'il caresserait inlassablement jusqu'au petit matin, qu'il protègerait envers et contre tout.

Son cœur accéléra ses battements et sa main se referma sur les quelques pièces de monnaie gisant au creux de sa paume.

-Vous savez… je ne compte pas dépenser ces deux cent yens, murmura-t-il.

Lee écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet. Son esprit fit un bond dans le futur et une flopée d'images prit forme sous ses yeux. Il s'imaginait parfaitement dans les rues d'Osaka, faisant du lèche-vitrine main dans la main avec cet inconnu mystérieux. Ensuite, il l'emmènerait au cinéma où ils pourraient s'empiffrer de cochonneries et s'embrasser entre deux répliques, puis ils iraient dans une pizzeria pour déguster une gigantesque pizza. Enfin, et c'était la meilleure partie, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Naruto lui ouvrirait son cœur, l'emmènerait dans son univers et ne le laisserait jamais s'enfuir. Il le garderait blotti contre sa poitrine, comme un trésor à ne surtout pas égarer.

Peut-être avait-il une chance, après tout.

-Je vais les conserver précieusement… car en quelque sorte, c'est le premier cadeau que je reçois de lui.

Le premier d'une longue série, espérait-il.

-C'est donc ça, aimer quelqu'un ? Aimer quelqu'un, c'est l'avoir en permanence dans la tête ? C'est penser à lui à chaque seconde ? C'est avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade dès que je l'aperçois ?

-Naruto…

-Alors comme ça… je l'aime ?

Il avait susurré le dernier mot en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il peinait à croire en ses propres paroles. Tomber amoureux d'un sourire, était-ce seulement possible ? S'enticher d'un timbre de voix suave et rauque, était-ce seulement envisageable ? Aimer une personne dont on ignore jusqu'au nom… cela semblait stupide, presque risible.

-Je ne sais rien de lui mais je l'aime. C'est ridicule, non ? Je ressemble à ces espèces de gamines hystériques qui tombent amoureuses d'une star totalement inaccessible. Je suis pathétique.

Pathétique ? Il l'était sans nul doute. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une certitude brûlait intensément.

La certitude qu'un jour, il _le_ rendrait heureux. Parce qu'il était né dans ce seul but.

oOoOo

-C'est quoi l'amour à votre avis ?

Intrigué, Sasuke leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il fut à peine surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du crétin blond à l'air étourdi. Le soir tombait déjà sur la ville et il était le dernier client du _Fujiya. _Les autres avaient quittés les lieux depuis belle lurette et en une soirée, Sasuke avait certainement dû battre le record du nombre de chocolats chauds ingurgités. Il en était déjà à son septième breuvage et à son vingt et unième marshmallow. Autant dire que si un bourrelet hideux prenait soudainement forme sur son ventre, il saurait en expliquer la provenance. Naruto Uzumaki le détaillait avec insistance, accrochant ses yeux, fouillant son visage à la recherche d'une réponse.

-Pardon ?

-C'est quoi l'amour selon vous ? répéta Naruto sans le lâcher des yeux.

Cette fois, il avait très bien entendu. L'amour ? Pourquoi devrait-il discuter de l'amour avec un inconnu dont le but était visiblement de le gaver comme une oie ? Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment discuter de ce genre de chose avec un inconnu, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Les lèvres de Naruto esquissèrent un sourire insolent. Sans demander l'avis de Sasuke, il s'assis à côté de lui en ignorant superbement ses râles plaintifs de Lee et les regards assassins de Gaara.

-Mais si je me présente, je ne suis plus un inconnu n'est-ce pas ?

Le crétin blond ne semblait pas si crétin que ça, tout compte fait. L'air insouciant que composaient ses traits et le sourire niais qu'il affichait en permanence le rendaient délicieusement adorable. Et son regard aux multiples nuances cobalt dans lequel il se noyait continuellement… et cette voix rauque, virile, qui lui arrachait d'agréables frissons. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il lui résister ? Pour masquer son trouble, Sasuke but une longue gorgée de chocolat brûlant. Fasciné, Naruto observa le liquide brunâtre glisser le long de sa gorge. L'envie de déposer un chapelet de baisers au creux du cou de Sasuke le titilla dangereusement. Sasuke déposa ensuite sa tasse vide sur la table et, d'un geste habile de la langue, essuya le chocolat qui s'était déposé sur sa lèvre supérieure. Naruto se sentit frémir. Chacun de ses gestes était devenu, aux yeux du blond, un objet de désir et de fascination. Le blondinet analysait avec précision les moindres changements d'expression que composaient ses traits. Sa façon se plisser le nez lorsqu'il se brûlait la gorge avec son chocolat, le fantôme de sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres quand son regard s'égarait à travers la fenêtre, les mouvements qu'effectuaient ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'un des serveurs, la manière dont sa bouche gobait marshmallow après marshmallow et sa façon de les mâcher, élégante et raffinée. La voix suave de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité et il en fut heureux : une seconde de plus et il capturait ses lèvres avec sauvagerie.

-Vous m'importunez.

-Naruto Uzumaki, vingt sept ans, fou amoureux d'un type antipathique et inaccessible. A votre tour.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Après une courte réflexion, il décida de se prêter au jeu, amusé par la tournure des évènements.

-Sasuke Uchiha, vingt cinq ans, victime de harcèlement sexuel.

Naruto pouffa, amusé lui aussi.

-Harcèlement sexuel ? Ah bon ?

Sasuke ricana nerveusement.

-D'abord les regards insistants, les sourires dignes d'un héros de shôjo, puis les trois marshmallows et enfin, une question embarrassante sur l'amour, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

Naruto partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Un rire où s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines, un rire merveilleux, mélodieux. Puissant. Seul un sourire discret naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Le ténébreux avait toujours trouvé un charme incomparable au sourire de Naruto mais son rire dépassait toutes ses espérances. Le rire du crétin blond faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto se calma, reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, et essuya les larmes tièdes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

-Mais malgré tout, observa Naruto, vous continuez de venir et en plus vous m'avez laissé un pourboire ! Soit vous êtes un masochiste qui adore se faire harceler, soit… je vous laisse deviner.

Gêné, Sasuke détourna les yeux. Il aurait aimé rétorquer qu'après tout il avait connu le _Fujiya_ en premier et que ce n'était pas à lui de partir mais bien à ce crétin blond écervelé. Mais le problème était là : il ne voulait pas que le crétin blond parte, il ne voulait pas que le crétin blond disparaisse de sa vie. Si autrefois il se rendait au _Fujiya_ dans l'intention de déguster leur délicieux chocolat chaud, il devait bien admettre qu'aujourd'hui ses raisons étaient différentes. Si désormais il passait la plupart de son temps dans ce petit café estudiantin, c'était uniquement pour plonger dans le regard de Naruto, pour frémir au moindre de ses sourires, pour enregistrer son image sur sa rétine, pour écouter la mélodie singulière de sa voix.

Comment répondre à sa question incongrue ? Comment lui expliquer qu'en fait, l'amour, c'était tout simplement lui ?

-L'amour porte un nom, finit-il par lâcher.

Naruto se redressa sur sa chaise, intéressé.

-Lequel ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire narquois.

-Cherchez.

-Donnez-moi au moins la première lettre.

Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur le badge accroché à la chemise blanche de Naruto, badge sur lequel se trouvait inscrit le nom complet du serveur. Il sourit, l'air innocent.

-U, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

OoOoO

Vendredi soir. Les cours venaient de se terminer pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke. D'un signe de la main, il salua ses deux meilleurs amis, Suigetsu et Juugo, avant de prendre la direction du centre-ville. Une pluie fine tombait sur Osaka et, prévoyant, Sasuke déplia son parapluie. Il passa à côté d'un groupe de filles qui rougirent et s'esclaffèrent stupidement en l'apercevant. Il les ignora comme il savait si bien le faire. A vrai dire, il ne les entendit même pas. C'était à peine s'il sentait le vent glacial d'octobre fouetter son visage. Encore quelques mètres et il pénétrerait à l'intérieur du _Fujiya_ avec le mince espoir que l'objet de ses tourments s'installe encore à ses côtés pour lui parler d'amour. Son sac de cours, passé en bandoulière autour de son cou, cognait inlassablement sa jambe, se balançait au rythme de ses pas pressés. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il comblait les derniers mètres le séparant du bâtiment. Il replia son parapluie, inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, histoire de se donner un peu de courage, et entra.

La petite clochette fixée à la porte d'entrée retentit. Machinalement, Sasuke s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson et balaya la pièce du regard. Seul un couple occupé à se bécoter dans un coin était présent. S'il était heureux de constater à quel point le café pouvait se trouver désert, sa joie fut de courte durée. Pas de crinière blonde à l'horizon. Pas de voix criarde couvrant l'air de _I don't wanna miss a thing_, en train de passer à la radio. Pas de parfum aux arômes mentholés flottant dans l'air. Le crétin blond indiscret –tel était son nouveau sobriquet- semblait absent. Un soupir lourd de sens effleura ses lèvres et ses épaules se voûtèrent soudainement comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde. Avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres, Gaara le salua et l'invita à s'asseoir. Dédaignant répondre à son sourire, Sasuke obtempéra, morose. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il prit place à la table située près de la fenêtre. Lee lui servit son chocolat chaud mais il ne le vit même pas. Son regard ne lâchait pas la rue, cherchant avec véhémence une petite touffe blonde parmi la masse humaine qui se déplaçait avec lenteur sous l'ondée.

Une heure passa rapidement. Sasuke s'enfila trois chocolats chauds chacun accompagné d'un seul et unique marshmallow. Une douleur lancinante perçait sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait attendu la fin des cours avec une impatience grossièrement dissimulée, avait traversé le centre-ville sous une pluie glaciale, et voilà que ce crétin blond ne travaillait pas. La poisse. Machinalement, Sasuke sortit de sa poche un billet de cinq milles yens et s'apprêta à partir. Un chocolat chaud de plus et il rendrait son quatre heures.

Alors qu'il se levait, le moral à zéro, la porte d'entrée claqua. Trempé par la pluie et essoufflé d'avoir tant couru, Naruto Uzumaki se rua dans le bar estudiantin, s'attirant tous les regards. Les quelques personnes entrées avant lui le dévisageaient comme s'il venait de s'échapper de l'asile du coin. Mains sur les genoux et buste penché en avant, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Des gouttes d'eau froides glissaient le long de ses cheveux blonds et terminaient leur course sur son visage aux joues rougies par l'effort. Inconsciemment, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Finalement, il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite.

Comme un réflexe, les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur Sasuke. Ils se fixèrent durant des secondes, des minutes interminables. Une sensation de légèreté déferla en Sasuke. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Naruto pousser la porte du _Fujiya_ n'était comparable à nul autre. Malheureusement, le blondinet mit fin à leur échange visuel. Il disparut dans les vestiaires du personnel et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa tenue de travail, à savoir d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Machinalement, il se plaça derrière le comptoir et commença à nettoyer les verres sous les yeux brillants de Sasuke. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient des sourires timides ou des regards qui en disaient long.

Sasuke resta jusqu'à la fermeture. Il ne lâcha pas Naruto des yeux une seule seconde. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Se noyer dans ces yeux où reposaient des milliers d'océans aux multiples nuances cobalt était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas. Il aimerait tellement les voir de plus près pour s'y immerger complètement et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Souvent, il pouvait sentir ces perles azur lui vriller la nuque ou le dos et à chaque fois, il avait la sensation que sa peau fondait littéralement sous leur chaleur. En poussant un soupir mêlant fatigue et lassitude, Naruto rangea les derniers verres avant d'ouvrir les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Machinalement, il glissa une main dans sa crinière blonde légèrement humide et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il arborait un sourire tendre.

-Est-ce que vous voudriez aller boire un verre un de ces quatre ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait parlé tellement fort que les visages incrédules de Lee et Gaara s'étaient tournés vers eux.

-Je te parie cinq cents yens qu'il lui en colle une, souffla Gaara d'une voix évasive.

-Et moi je te parie ma position de uke qu'il lui jette son foutu chocolat en plein visage.

La température corporelle de Sasuke venait de grimper d'un cran et des centaines de papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre alors qu'il le dévisageait, partagé entre la stupéfaction et le bonheur à l'état brut. Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Etait-ce la nervosité ou la simple expression de l'immense joie qui déferlait dans tout son corps ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Debout face à lui, mains sur les hanches et mine dubitative, Naruto ne riait pas. En fait, il était plutôt vexé. Légèrement vexé. Voilà qu'il prenait enfin son courage à deux mains pour l'inviter à sortir et cet abruti ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que rire comme une hyène. Pas très flatteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? marmonna le blondinet.

Tant bien que mal, Sasuke parvint à calmer son fou rire incontrôlé. Les yeux inondés de larmes tièdes et la bouche tirée en un large sourire, il se racla la gorge.

-Tout d'abord, arrêtons de nous vouvoyer, déclara-t-il. On a pratiquement le même âge de toute façon. Ensuite…

Sans cesser de sourire, il se leva et combla la courte distance le séparant de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Leurs bustes se touchaient presque et il pouvait aisément humer le parfum singulier de Sasuke, arôme sucré et sensuel. Les lèvres de Sasuke effleurèrent son oreille et bientôt, le timbre doux de sa voix laissa échapper ces mots :

-Tu veux vraiment aller boire un verre après avoir passé huit heures de ta journée à en servir dans un café ? Tu voudrais pas plutôt qu'on aille faire un tour quelque part ?

Ne venait-il pas de lui proposer un rencard ? A deux doigts de devenir fou, Naruto bafouilla un « oui » maladroit en opinant énergiquement de la tête. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Lee et Gaara se tapèrent dans la main et échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Sasuke plongea une main dans la poche de son jean et en sorti un morceau de papier sur lequel il griffonna son numéro de téléphone. Les yeux accrochés à ceux de Naruto, il glissa le petit papier dans le pantalon du blondinet, juste au dessus de la ceinture. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahit Naruto qui, la gorge sèche, ne pipait mot. D'une voix suave, Sasuke chuchota un « appelle-moi » appuyé avant de s'éloigner. Naruto le suivit du regard, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et les mains tremblantes d'émotion.

* * *

_**Osaka, douze novembre. **_

Naruto attendait toujours, assis sur son banc. Viendrait-il ? Ne viendrait-il pas ? Les heures défilaient, insatiables, et il avait l'impression que les minutes duraient une éternité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître et aussi insupportable que cela puisse être, il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait patienter ainsi toute la nuit. Le murmure de l'orage l'arracha à ses fabulations romantiques. Ses prunelles azur scrutèrent les alentours avec véhémence, à la recherche de celui qui faisait perdre les pédales à son cœur. Mais il ne perçut rien d'autre que la mélodie de la pluie et le gris des nuages. En poussant un long soupir, il enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

Et s'il ne la revoyait plus jamais ? Cette idée lui retourna le cœur et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour l'expulser de son esprit.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'allée et le firent sursauter. Une capuche sur la tête et un sac de cours cognant ses cuisses, Sasuke courait comme un forcené sur le macadam en lui adressant de grands signes de la main. Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Quand Sasuke fut enfin à sa hauteur, Naruto se leva et le contempla avec tendresse. Mains sur les genoux et buste en avant, Sasuke tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Désolé pour le retard mais le cours s'est terminé plus tard que prévu, s'excusa-t-il.

Naruto répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Il était là donc tout allait parfaitement bien. Gentiment, le blondinet tendit une main et proposa à Sasuke de porter son sac. Ce dernier le fixa durant une poignée de secondes avant de se redresser et de lui confier son sac de cours. Non sans cesser de sourire, Naruto passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et les deux garçons prirent la direction du centre-ville. A cause du temps maussade assénant Osaka, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes. Un silence inconfortable planait entre les deux garçons et chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. D'un œil absent, Sasuke fixait l'asphalte humide tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter au crétin blond. De son côté, Naruto évitait soigneusement le regard du ténébreux, mal à l'aise. Jamais le blondinet n'aurait pu croire qu'il serait aussi difficile de parler à Sasuke. De par ses gestes et son élégance, Sasuke l'impressionnait. Il l'intimidait carrément et à son contact, Naruto perdait tous ses moyens. Sasuke avait beau se trouver à ses côtés, son épaule pouvait bien souffrir sous le poids de ce maudit sac de cours, Naruto ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était en train d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec l'objet de ses tourments. Un miracle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Sasuke. Ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres, mille fois plus brillants.

-Où… où voudrais-tu aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Où tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Naruto se tortura les méninges durant une quinzaine de minutes –un travail laborieux pour un homme comme lui- puis ils prirent la direction du cinéma. Sasuke se définit comme un cinéphile. Il adorait le cinéma et plus particulièrement les films d'action et de science-fiction. Naruto lui répondit en décrivant sa passion pour le tennis. Il pratiquait ce sport depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une raquette. Sasuke écouta, attentif et sincèrement intéressé. Un tennisman hein ? Les tennisman possédaient souvent un ventre harmonieusement sculpté… des abdominaux fins aux courbes parfaites… des épaules larges… des cuisses musclées… les yeux de Sasuke glissèrent sur le corps de Naruto, comme s'ils tentaient de voir à travers ses vêtements. Mais lorsque le blondinet lui demanda si tout allait bien, il détourna le regard, les joues cramoisies de honte. Depuis quand était-il aussi pervers ?

Naruto lui laissa l'honneur de choisir le film tout en préconisant que si l'histoire était à vomir, il en serait le seul responsable. Amusé, Sasuke rétorqua qu'il prenait ce risque avec grand plaisir. Ils optèrent pour un thriller sanglant qui mettait en avant des acteurs américains célèbres dans le monde entier. Ils firent un détour par le stand de pop-corn avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immense salle sombre et silencieuse. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus –et comme ils l'avaient espérés- ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement seuls. A part eux, il n'y avait qu'un couple de personnes âgées et un groupe d'adolescents légèrement hystériques. Munis de pop-corn et de soda, les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'écart de tout ce beau petit monde, histoire de goûter un peu à la tranquillité… et à l'intimité.

-Hey Sasuke…

Le concerné l'interrogea du regard. Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

-Si jamais t'as la trouille, tu peux te coller à moi. Je te protègerai.

Les traits de Sasuke composèrent une mine située à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la frustration. Pris de cours, il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta seulement de hausser les épaules, l'air faussement indifférent. En réalité, il sentait le feu envahir ses joues et s'y déployer. Heureusement que la salle se trouvait plongée dans la pénombre sinon le crétin blond aurait pu remarquer son embarras et s'en réjouir.

-Compte là-dessus, marmonna-t-il en plongeant une main dans ses pop-corn.

Naruto gloussa stupidement, amusé, avant de l'imiter. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent au fond de la petite boîte cartonnée. Une subite bouffée de chaleur déferla en Sasuke, telle une vague, et si Naruto ne faisait montre d'aucune émotion, il pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer ses battements. Quelques lumières s'éteignirent, les baignant davantage dans l'obscurité. La bande-annonce présenta de nombreux films intéressants et en temps normal, elle aurait sans aucun doute capté toute l'attention de Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait au cinéma avec Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo, ces derniers ne parvenaient jamais à décoller ses yeux de l'écran géant. Sasuke était tout bonnement absorbé par les images qui défilaient devant lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que les dernières lumières venaient de s'éteindre et qu'une musique lugubre annonçait le début du film, son regard ne lâchait pas le visage de Naruto Uzumaki. Ainsi plongés dans la pénombre, ses traits dégageaient quelque chose de mystérieux et d'envoûtant. Ses perles azur pétillaient d'un éclat nouveau et ses doigts frôlaient toujours ceux de Sasuke, dissimulés dans la boîte à pop-corn. Mon Dieu, comme ils étaient doux.

Le film dura une heure et demie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit quelque chose à l'histoire. Ils auraient été tout bonnement incapable de la raconter. Pas parce que l'histoire était nulle ou inintéressante mais simplement parce que chacun s'était égaré dans la contemplation de l'autre. Naruto avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir d'embrasser Sasuke. La boîte en carton était toujours pleine de pop-corn mais étrangement, leurs deux mains n'avaient pas bougé durant toute la séance. Leurs doigts sentaient le sucre et étaient collants mais cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Allez savoir pourquoi. En silence, ils quittèrent la salle tandis que le générique défilait sur l'écran désormais noir. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et quelques timides rayons de soleil combattaient les nuages. Sasuke se remémora alors la phrase de Schmitt : _Derrière les nuages se cache toujours un ciel bleu._ Bleu, comme les yeux de Naruto. Afin de briser le silence, le blondinet demanda l'avis de Sasuke quant au thriller. Confus, le ténébreux baratina qu'il avait adoré l'histoire. Naruto confirma son point de vue sans le détailler davantage. Comment auraient-ils pu avoir une opinion sur une histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas comprise ?

Leurs pieds les guidèrent jusqu'au square où quelques promeneurs, armés de parapluie, déambulaient sur les sentiers bétonnés. Certains enfants s'amusaient à jeter des mies de pain aux canards et aux cygnes, d'autres chassaient les insectes dans l'herbe. Un petit groupe de vieillards disputait une partie de mah-jong à l'ombre d'un prunier. Le temps était étonnement doux pour un mois de novembre et les deux garçons ne s'en plaignaient pas. La conversation s'installa naturellement entre eux. Sasuke lui parla de ses études d'économie, de sa passion pour le cinéma, de son goût pour la peinture. Naruto enchaîna sur le tennis, sur son amour pour les animaux et son amitié pour Gaara et Lee, les deux autres serveurs du _Fujiya._ Les oreilles de Sasuke demeuraient attentives à ses moindres mots mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sasuke se délectait de son timbre de voix rauque, suave, chaud. Puis la conversation dévia sur le soi-disant « harcèlement sexuel » dont était victime Sasuke depuis plusieurs semaines. Une fois encore, Naruto ne put réprimer un éclat de rire face à la mine faussement outrée de Sasuke. Sans lâcher le blondinet du regard, Sasuke effleura les buissons du bout des doigts, frissonnant légèrement au contact de leurs feuilles humidifiées par la pluie. Il aurait aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

-En parlant de harcèlement, reprit Naruto, tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as dis que l'amour portait un nom ? Tu m'en avais même donné la première lettre.

Le sourire béat jusqu'alors scotché sur les lèvres de Sasuke s'évanouit subitement. Ses joues se teintèrent de pourpre tandis qu'il baissait les yeux pour scruter le sol, mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Et ?

Naruto laissa échapper un rictus nerveux.

-Eh ben… je n'ai toujours pas trouvé alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner la deuxième.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Naïvement, il avait cru que le crétin blond finirait par oublier cette histoire ridicule et insensée. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le regard de Naruto le mordait tout entier, insistant, inquisiteur. Sasuke ne pouvait plus y échapper, désormais.

-La deuxième lettre est un Z, lâcha-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Naruto s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin et contempla le ciel. A en juger par la mine concentrée composée par les traits de son visage, il mettait son cerveau à rude épreuve.

-Hum… donc U et Z… Uz… Uz…

Quel mot censé représenter l'amour pouvait bien commencer par _Uz _? En soupirant, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne sous le regard brillant de Sasuke. Ce dernier attendait, le cœur battant. Naruto allait-il enfin comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis des semaines ? Certes, le crétin blond ne semblait pas pourvu d'une intelligence hors normes mais tout de même… un peu de bon sens suffisait largement. Le vent souffla doucement, embrassant leurs visages, emmêlant leurs cheveux. Alors que Sasuke commençait sérieusement à désespérer, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Le badge. Le foutu badge accroché à sa chemise de travail.

Et alors, tout devint évident.

-Le troisième… ce ne sera pas un U par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'un ton indécis.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit, illuminant son visage.

-Exact. Bravo.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire.

-La quatrième est un M, devina-t-il.

Sasuke opina de la tête et recula de quelques pas. Son dos rencontra l'écorce solide d'un cerisier aux branches nues. Naruto s'approcha, sans cesser de sourire. Ses doigts tremblants d'hésitation frôlèrent la joue de Sasuke, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-Puis un A…

-Continue, l'encouragea le brun.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il menaçait d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre au sein de sa cage thoracique. Désormais, le souffle tiède de Naruto caressait son visage. Puis les phalanges habiles du blondinet laissèrent la place à ses lèvres.

-Un K, chuchota Naruto.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement. Sasuke enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Naruto, rapprochant davantage leurs deux corps. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils n'eurent plus conscience du monde extérieur. Juste des mains de l'autre égarées sur leur peau, de leurs bouches qui se rencontraient pour la première fois, de leurs cœurs qui tambourinaient sauvagement, de leurs souffles courts. Un instant figé dans l'éternité. Un instant qui resterait gravé dans leur cœur à tout jamais.

-Le dernière lettre est un I, acheva le blondinet. Uzumaki. C'est le nom que porte l'amour selon toi ?

-En tout cas, c'est le nom que j'ai décidé de donner au mien, répondit Sasuke en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Naruto sourit.

-C'est tellement…

-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Leur échange, jusqu'alors chaste, devint rapidement plus prononcé, un peu comme si toute la retenue et la pudeur dont ils avaient fait preuve durant un mois venaient de s'évaporer subitement. Ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une véritable explosion de passion. Naruto se pressa davantage contre Sasuke, encadrant son visage angélique entre ses mains, humant à pleins poumons son parfum singulier, découvrant encore et encore la saveur de ses baisers. Ils auraient pu rester là éternellement, sous ce cerisier dépourvu de fleurs, à écouter le murmure lointain de l'orage. Au-dessus de leurs têtes remplies de rêves, les rayons de soleil semblaient perdre la bataille et de menaçants nuages noirs opacifiaient de nouveau le ciel. Le cœur de Sasuke débordait de joie alors qu'il pouvait sentir Naruto sourire contre ses lèvres. Sans se décoller du blondinet, il mit fin à leur échange et plongea son regard dans le sien, si intense. L'étreinte de Naruto se resserra et, la joue contre sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette chaleur nouvelle.

Le moment était venu pour Naruto de le rendre heureux.


End file.
